Oncogenes are mutated forms of certain normal cellular genes (“proto-oncogenes”). In certain instances, oncogenes encode abnormal versions of signal pathway components, (e.g., receptor tyrosine kinases, serine-threonine kinases, or downstream signaling molecules.